Winter Vacation
by whithertits
Summary: Written during the middle of Muffled Cries, I just wanted humor and fluff. Thus, I wrote this. The ultimate in humor and fluff. But it has a PLOT! Ha! Completed.


Winter Vacation  
Created: February 1, 2003  
  
Completed: February 2, 2003 By: Ann Lowe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Darn. Trust me, I would if I could! But.I don't! Sad, ne? Oh well.I'm just a fangirl with life to the point of too much free time. That made no sense, but oh well! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I mutilated the characters beyond recognition. OOC to the EXTREME. Oh well, I think they'd act like this after living with each other for about nine years.  
  
WARNING: This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai (more in the s-a category). I'm a yaoi fluff freak, so just put up with it! If you don't like this kind of stuff.well, you see the little button at the top of the screen? It says 'back'? Well, press it! :P This is so blatantly 2x1 that it's not even funny. I don't have them 'get together' during this. They're already together. This is pure pointlessness. So, if you need a cheer-up, this is prolly what you're looking for! And I use a lot of 'Ann-slang'. This is just my pointless little words being used by my made-up characters! Oh, and I have an obsession with the fact that Heero would make a good teacher! So there! The background information given in Anrui Lethenanashi works here. Erm.if you didn't know, AL's about Heero's parents. *blinkblink* Well, have fun!  
  
AN: Yeah, too many notes.sorry! Well, I should tell you that this is pointless fluff. I have no life! I can't stress that point enough. ;; Oh, and I'm writing this while I'm halfway through chapter three of 'Muffled Cries'. That's gonna be one long story. *sigh* Oh, I'm also listening to The Benjamin Gate. Blame them! :p Nah, they don't deserve that. (they rule!) *sighs again* There are so many things I should be working on. Talk about the ultimate slacker. I swear I'll finish AL sometime this year. Only seven chapters left! *dies* It'll be one year that I've been working on it this March. Talk about sad. Oh well, go read my other stuff, too! Later!  
  
December 21, AC 204  
  
Kiotsu High School 78 Benjamin Boulevard L1 X10001 Colony AP History  
  
"All right, class. That concludes today's lesson!" Heero grinned at the class. "Since this is last hour, and tomorrow is the first day of Christmas Break, and we have about twenty minutes of class left, how about everyone tells what they're doing over break!"  
  
"Sure." The class answered in unison.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! It'll make the time go faster!"  
  
A girl in the front row raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"  
  
"Don't we have homework? Our other teachers said that every class would have homework. School policy. So we don't forget over the three-week break."  
  
"Nope, none. See now, if this school were run in the traditional Japanese form like it used to be, I'd give you an optional packet for the month long break. But since this is only three weeks, I don't think you'll forget too much. Just have fun, that's what I say!" He laughed. "Well, I suppose I did steal it.but that's all right!"  
  
Another girl raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miyu-chan?"  
  
"You're going against school policy. You could be fired for that, you know."  
  
"You want homework?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I think that solves that! I don't like correcting it, you don't like getting it! If I give you a ton of homework for break, then I have to correct a ton of homework after break is over, and that does not thrill me!" He laughed. "I mean, put yourself in my shoes! I already know this crap! I'm not gaining from it! I've got enough money to just not have a job, but I enjoy this, and I think you're learning, so it's fine! Just have fun and do kid stuff. I know I will!"  
  
"But you're not a kid." Miyu stated bluntly.  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"You're a teacher!"  
  
"How old do you think I am?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm.looks can be deceiving, so maybe thirty? You have to get a bunch of degrees to be a teacher."  
  
"I'm seriously offended. You are way off! I'm a flippin' genius, and thus, I graduated graduate school when I was twelve.so.I've had a teaching license for a while. This is just the first year I've decided to use it. Of course, I had to renew it and take the test over again, but that's fine. I'm having fun and it was worth it. Plus, the test was really easy, anyway." He just shrugged.  
  
"Well how old are you, then? Forty?" A boy in the back row jeered.  
  
"How old are you, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Seventeen. Exactly as old as I'm supposed to be!"  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah. Three older sisters and a little brother."  
  
"Big family. How 'old' are your sisters?"  
  
"Ruka's nineteen, Sora's twenty-one, and Kira's twenty-five."  
  
"Fascinating." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you ask me that?!? Aren't you going to tell us how old you are?!?"  
  
"You really want to know that badly?"  
  
"No, just curious." High school guys and keeping their cool despite everything.  
  
"Oh, all right then."  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Miyu looked at him crudely. "I bet you're in your thirties and don't wanna admit it!"  
  
"Me. In my thirties?!? Do I really look that old?!? I mean, I've been mistaken for younger than I am, and for a girl, but thirty? Man, I feel lousy now."  
  
"Yeah, you do look kinda like a girl."  
  
"You really do want homework, don't you, Ken-kun?"  
  
"No. Hey, it's not necessarily a diss, man. I mean, if you're gay it's a compliment." He laughed.  
  
"That was rude." He glared at him. "I do not look like a girl."  
  
"But you are gay."  
  
"You've been making fun of me for that since the beginning of the year. I feel like I'm back at the HQ!"  
  
"Well, dude, you don't really find many gay teachers."  
  
"Sure you do! They just don't up and tell you!"  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"So? It wasn't any of your business! You were just being an ass."  
  
"You're a teacher, remember? You shouldn't say words like that!"  
  
"Oh, like you've never heard it before." He just waved his hand.  
  
"You gotta point there, teach."  
  
"So how old are you?" The girl sitting next to Ken, Mika, asked.  
  
"Is it really that big of a deal?"  
  
"Yeah, I spose. You got us curious!"  
  
"Well, I guess. Okay, I'll tell you."  
  
"Do go on!"  
  
"I'm four months younger than my boyfriend."  
  
"." The class had fallen over.  
  
"That was not helpful!" Mika glared at him.  
  
Heero was laughing. "Fine, fine, I've teased you enough. I'm twenty- four."  
  
"What?!? Seriously?!?"  
  
"Yep. Why? Do I look too old?"  
  
"No, you look our age. But I didn't seriously think you were that young!" Miyu almost screeched.  
  
"Really? That's great! Then in twenty years, when I'm as old as the rest of the people who work here, I might be mistaken for younger! That makes me feel good!"  
  
The class laughed.  
  
"So, are you doing anything over break?" Mika asked.  
  
"Me?" Heero pointed at himself.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Why, of course! Living!"  
  
"Sensei!"  
  
"No, seriously, I'm not really doing anything. A couple friends from the war will be coming over for a couple days, but I'm not doing anything relatively entertaining. Just lounging and getting fat."  
  
"Sensei, you're nowhere near fat."  
  
"I know, but I can still insult myself."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Because I'm skinnier than guys are supposed to be and am frequently mistaken for a girl for it."  
  
"Oh, I see." Miyu looked dubious.  
  
"Oh, hush up, Miyu-chan."  
  
"So that would make you the girl in your relationship?" Ken couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, now, that was really mean. I am not female. I am not a girl. I am very much male, thank you!"  
  
"Too much information!" Miyu laughed.  
  
"You guys are just like my friends.they forever tease us about this!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. I have a question." Ken smirked.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You're twenty-four, and you said you were in the war. I mean, you've said that numerous times. So, you would've been fourteen or fifteen during the war. That's just warped, man!"  
  
"Nah, me and my friends were all in the war. I mean, we weren't friends from the start, but we became a pretty good team, if I do say so myself!"  
  
"Is that why you know more about the Eve War than any of the other teachers?" A boy named Kyo spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I spose." He shrugged. "Not that being in the war was a good experience. But it did teach me how awful war is." He suddenly looked very unhappy.  
  
"What was it like? I mean, actually being in the war? I was only seven during it." Miyu looked at him seriously.  
  
"Just be glad there's peace now, okay?" The smile on his face and in his eyes was a sad one.  
  
"But, I mean, what side were you on?"  
  
"Hmm? Well, I dunno if that's any of your business."  
  
"Were you with the Alliance?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"OZ?"  
  
"Not if hell froze over."  
  
"." The class just looked at him for a second. "Treize Faction?"  
  
"Nope, but I'm glad you guys remember all the forces!"  
  
"G-Unit?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"White Fang?"  
  
"No, but there was an offer. Though, the guy who made it was slightly screwy in the head. Still is, if you ask me, but if I say that out loud his sister beats me up."  
  
"MO Crew?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sensei! Are you just saying 'no' to everything?"  
  
"No, only the things that I wasn't in!"  
  
"But there aren't any actual forces left! Did you work on Peacemillion?"  
  
"Umm.not really. Well, I suppose you could say that. But I didn't really work there, just kinda stayed there. Howard, Sally, and Noin were the ones in charge."  
  
"Hey! They're in our book! You knew them?"  
  
"Still know them, though Howard's getting kinda old." He looked introspective. "And Noin and Sally are both married. Thus, Noin isn't 'Noin' officially anymore, but we still call her that. I just can't see myself calling her anything else! Lu is just too.feminine for her."  
  
"Isn't her first name Lucrezia?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's a mouthful, so she asks that we either call her 'Noin' or 'Lu'."  
  
"I see." Miyu had apparently finished her inquiry, but the class was still curious. A boy in the middle of the room raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mick?"  
  
"Did you pilot a mobile suit?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Uhh." Sweatdrop. "How about we get on another subject." He looked at the clock. "Oh, would ya look at that! We're almost out of time. Well, class, see you in three weeks! Unless I run into you sometime in-between!" The whole class was glaring at him.  
  
"Lowe-sensei, what were you during the war?"  
  
"Umm.a teenager?"  
  
"Lowe-sensei!"  
  
The bell rang. "Well, see you on the eleventh! Later class!" Just as the class was about to walk out, just who should walk in but the one person most/least expected! (Depends on how smart you are! S-M-R-T!) A certain braided idiot. (Cute idiot.)  
  
"Yo!" Duo was grinning as he walked in. The class just stared at him and Heero smacked his forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" A boy, Sierra, asked.  
  
"Who me? Eh, dunno. I forgot." He turned to Heero. "We have a problem."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"  
  
"One very pissed European girl, her fiancée, brother, and sister-in-law are at our house. If you want to live to see twenty-five, you might want to explain to them just exactly why you didn't tell them your real name."  
  
"Easy, because then they would have known who I was. So they finally figured it out? I mean, I'm a perfect combo of my parents." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, y'look more like your mom, now come on!"  
  
"Oi! Baka!"  
  
"Nuh-uh, none o'your Japanese shit at me! I've been bitched at for the last three hours straight by none other than your own personal stalker! And it's your fault!"  
  
"No, you coulda just kicked her out of the house."  
  
"No, that would be something you would do."  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"Ack! You've been hanging around me too long!"  
  
"Yeah, gotta agree with you there."  
  
"." His eyebrows furrowed.then. "Hey!" The class burst out laughing.  
  
"Duo, you are an insult to my intelligence. C'mon, let's go kick out Relena."  
  
"What's this about kicking me out?!? I DON'T THINK SO!" The class almost fell over. Almost. They were too busy reeling in their jaws. "You!" She pointed directly at Heero. "You are going to die slowly and painfully!"  
  
"Yes, yes I probably am. But you are certainly not the one who's going to kill me, Re."  
  
"No, but I can always sic Milliardo on you!"  
  
Heero sighed. "What can I do for you, Relena?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were Rei?!? You butt!"  
  
"I feel like I'm back in second grade. Re, the point of it was to see how long it took you to figure it out. It was very entertaining."  
  
"I had no part in this." Duo put up his hands in innocence.  
  
"You sleep with him, you can take the fall, too!" She pointed at him very briefly, then went back to harassing Heero.  
  
The whole class was practically rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Honestly! I thought you were more mature than that, Heero! My God!" The class very briefly put several things together. (Aren't they geniuses? Their book tells them plenty of names, but has no pictures.) There was a mass turning on of lightbulbs. (Let's just say that the class was very reminiscent of the sun.)  
  
"Mature? Me? No, he sucked it right out." He pointed to Duo.  
  
"What?!? Me?!? What'd I do?!?" He pouted, making several of the female students glomp and groan over the fact that two adorable guys were permanently unavailable. and gay.  
  
"Lived? What else?" Relena laughed lightly.  
  
"Re. Calm down! And why'd you drag you family with you?"  
  
"I dunno. I felt like it." She shrugged in response to Heero's question. "And Milliardo wanted you to prove me wrong on who you are. 'Cuz he can't hate you if you're a family friend."  
  
"And what a loss that would be. We all need a schizophrenic blond guy hating us." (No, I don't hate Zechs, I think he rules!) Heero said dryly.  
  
"Aargh! Heero! Duo, do something!"  
  
"Oh, no no no! I'm not messing with this! I do not feel like becoming undecidedly female."  
  
"Good boy." Heero smiled cutely.  
  
"Plus, he's my boyfriend, not you." He shrugged. "Though-" He was cut off as there was a loud THONK and he fell over. The offender, a large tin can holding pencils, rolled around on the floor. Heero coughed lightly and rearranged himself on the desk where he was sitting. Relena looked between the two for several seconds, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You two are utterly hilarious! You know what, I gotta go to a meeting in three hours two colonies over, so I gotta go! But when I come back for Christmas, you and me have to talk, kiddo. Later." She walked flippantly out the door.  
  
"I really pity myself sometimes." Heero sighed melodramatically.  
  
"I pity you, too." Ken started laughing.  
  
"Ow. What'ja do that for, anyway?" Duo groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You were going to say something perverted, Duo."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"This is a room full of high schoolers."  
  
"So? What're they still doing here, anyway?"  
  
"We're extremely entertaining."  
  
"Yeah, we probably are."  
  
"Well, there's one thing we agree on. Now let's just find a couple more things." Heero sighed.  
  
"Well, we agree on-" This time, it was a paper-weight.a light one, but still. "Ow." His eyes were doing that spinning thing that only anime characters can pull off.  
  
"Again with the perverted thing." Heero shook his head and tched him. "You really need to watch your mouth around young children, dear."  
  
"And you sound like an eighty-year-old house-wife!" They both laughed and the class joined in. "And who are you calling 'young'? We're not that much older!"  
  
"No, we're not."  
  
"And you're just a little shrimp." Heero glared at him.  
  
"Do you want to get hit with the heavier paper weight?"  
  
"Oh, so that's what that was. Gosh, I knew it hurt."  
  
"DUO!" Heero smacked his forehead. "I swear, I'm going to become stupid by association."  
  
"Hey, I'm not stupid, just good at acting that way."  
  
"I know." His tone was dry and he was glaring.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, you can't possibly mind that much. Or else we wouldn't be anywhere near a ten-year anniversary."  
  
"You're right, I do put up with you. And I forget just why most of the time." He was obviously enjoying teasing the man.  
  
"Exactly how long have you two been going out?" Miyu asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Ten years next Christmas. Pretty much right after the Eve War ended." Heero pointed at the man on the floor. "His fault, the straight-forward bastard."  
  
"Why, what'd he do?" Mika asked.  
  
"Err." Heero went cross-eyed and bright red.  
  
"We were taking a vacation, all five of us, and I got sick of beating around the bush." Duo shrugged. "And I learned two things! The first being that when you tell someone you love them, make sure they aren't half- unconscious, and the second being that you can't stay in a hot spring for more than two hours straight without looking a giant cherry."  
  
"A cherry with a tail. A tail and a-" This time Heero fell off his seat backwards, but he just started laughing.  
  
"A tail and a? I dunno if I wanna know." Ken laughed.  
  
"Oh, it's not perverted. He's the perv." Heero pointed at Duo. He had stood up (he being Heero) and was now standing over his boyfriend. "He had a tail, his braid, and a large hangover the next morning, we'll just say that. And when you're fifteen, your alcohol tolerance isn't super great. Unless you're me, of course."  
  
"Yeah, well, sometimes we wonder if you're human. I mean, you look human, and you don't have any weird barcode thingies like in movies and books, but you could still be some weird experiment."  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that I have normal, human, if not dead, parents is irrelevant?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"Right. Duo. Shut up and let's go. You're just making me look stupid."  
  
"Wow. Hell hath frozen over."  
  
"No, I mean stupid for actually living with someone like you, let's go." He rolled his eyes and collected his things from behind his desk. Duo just yawned.  
  
"Yeah, your teacher is extremely good at being an ass. But he's a lot better now. He used to give a bruise or a black eye whenever I tried to even touch him. And not in perverted, nasty ways you little kiddies."  
  
"See now, that was your fault."  
  
"And how exactly was it my fault?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it just was."  
  
"That makes no sense!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You really have been spending too much time with me." Duo smacked his forehead as Heero smirked.  
  
"And this is a bad thing? Huh."  
  
"No, I suppose not.but our friends are gonna hate me."  
  
"Yeah, they probably will. If they don't already, that is." He grinned at him.  
  
"Hey! Nobody hates me! I'm too cute!"  
  
"No, you're too annoying. No one wants you upset because you whine for hours on end. Now, let's go. I'm hungry."  
  
"Fine by me!" Duo rubbed his stomach as he stood up. "I'm hungry, too!"  
  
"You're always hungry, you twit. C'mon, let's go."  
  
About five minutes after the two left, the class was still laughing, but slowly exiting the room.  
  
In those five minutes, one lucky Chinese take-out restaurant had been hit up for two meals and their consumers were well on their way home.  
  
Yet another five minutes later, the purchases were littered over a kitchen table and being devoured rapidly.  
  
"So, how was work?" Duo asked politely.  
  
"Just fine. Glad there's a break, though. If I have to talk about the war any more I'm gonna burst! Just glad to be able to forget the sucker."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. There were good experiences, but if that never happens again, I'll be glad. Very."  
  
"Agreed." He finished off his soup. "What are we going to do over break? Sit around and do nothing?"  
  
"Well, that's always an option. I dunno, whaddya wanna do?"  
  
"I have no idea. Anything relaxing is just fine."  
  
"Sounds good. But what? I mean, we have to do something!"  
  
"Okay." Heero thought about it. "We could take a vacation someplace. But nothing where we just lounge around. Sure, that's relaxation, but it's really boring. We need to do something athletic. I think I'm gonna get fat or something."  
  
"The day I see you fat is the day that the world ends. You're unnaturally skinny, kiddo. Sorry, but it's the truth." Duo patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"So? I could still get out of shape."  
  
"Nope, I don't think so. I think that's permanently attached, too."  
  
"Okay, fine. I just like exercise! And I get none! It's bo-ring!" He accented the syllables of boring by stabbing pieces of beef.  
  
"Okay, so where should we go?"  
  
"Hmm. How about skiing, or snowboarding?"  
  
"That sounds fun. But where?"  
  
"Duo. You have a brain. Stop asking me everything! You should pick." It was his way of being fair but not letting anyone notice.  
  
"All right. How about the Rockies on earth?"  
  
"They're where now?"  
  
"Umm.They run up and down North America and into South America. Huge chain of mountains."  
  
"All right." And plans were made. Talk about impulse buying  
  
December 25, AC 204  
  
Navaho Ski Resort Outside Denver, Colorado United States, E.S.U.N.  
  
"This was a great idea!" Duo laughed as they walked into the bottom of the ski lift at the resort, to head back up.  
  
"I know, I'm a genius." Heero just grinned at him.  
  
"Sure, sure. I still found the place. You just don't want to admit you hate planning things more than anything."  
  
"So? That's why I make you do it!" He stuck out his tongue and laughed.  
  
"I noticed. Now, which slope do you wanna hit this time?"  
  
"I dunno. How about the advanced course? I'm getting sick of the straight- aways. Sure, you get to go faster, but there's no challenge to it!"  
  
"I agree. And I bet we can go pretty fast down the AC, too." Duo grinned as he sat down on the lift seat. "I'm glad we chose to board rather than ski. It's a ton more fun."  
  
"Yeah, I've found that skis are just a little boring, and you can't do very many tricks that are challenging. Of course, they're good for nice, relaxing cross-country stuff. But that's just not my thing."  
  
"I agree. This is a very relaxing vacation. Quite fun, too." Duo puffed up his chest and tried to look snooty. It didn't work very well and they both wound up laughing.  
  
"You looked like a bloated penguin!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch, I love you too."  
  
"Well, you do!" Heero was laughing extremely hard. "The black and white outfit doesn't help you much, either."  
  
"Oh, you, knock it off!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, really. Just 'cuz I told 'ya to."  
  
"That's no reason!"  
  
"See, now I sound like you and you sound like me. We really need to spend some time apart here or we're just gonna morph into one person."  
  
"Eh, so?"  
  
"Good point." The rest of the day went similarly.  
  
Instead of just renting a hotel room, like normal people would do, the two had rented a cabin, seeing as they had more funding than normal people. Thus, they were cozy and didn't have to follow a hotel's time schedule. It was sometime around ten when they finally went in from boarding, and sometime around ten thirty when they could feel all their limbs again.  
  
"Okay, note to self: do not accept all challenges given to you!" Duo smacked himself.  
  
"Yeah, I always beat you."  
  
"Oh, hush up."  
  
"Like you can tell me what to do." Heero stuck out his tongue.  
  
"You are just a little brat. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, very much so, thanks."  
  
"Ack!" Duo threw a pillow at him. "Just shut up already! You're making me feel extremely stupid."  
  
"Uhh.Duo. Think real hard about that. You are extremely-mmph!" He'd been cut off by the other's mouth being pressed over his own. A short time later he was glaring indignantly at his perpetrator.  
  
"I told you to shut up, and since you refused to listen to me, I took matters into my own hands." Duo grinned triumphantly at him.  
  
"You are not stupid. You are an ass." Heero just glared at him. "That was rude and extremely mean."  
  
"Oh, big deal." Duo rolled his eyes and sipped his hot cocoa. "If you were really pissed off about it, I'd have several bruises."  
  
"Well, it was still mean." Heero puffed up indignantly.  
  
"Boo hoo. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and let me watch you drown."  
  
"That's an old one, baka."  
  
"So? It's still moderately entertaining. Plus, my brain is still frozen solid."  
  
"What? You mean it was ever actually defrosted? Wow."  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Oh, right, there are a few brief periods when you act and are intelligent." Heero nodded and rubbed his chin, just to tease Duo.  
  
"Thank you! Now, just admit that I'm usually intelligent!"  
  
"Oh, fine. I'll admit that you are very intelligent, you just seem to have this thing about people never finding out. And thus all who know you think you're stupid."  
  
"HEY!" Duo chucked another pillow at him, but Heero ducked. Unfortunately for Heero, Duo had predicted this.  
  
"Ack!" Heero found himself staring up at the braided idiot. "Lemme up!"  
  
"I don't think so, buddy boy." He grinned at him, then kissed him. And all coherent thought and conversation ceased. For quite a while. Heh-heh.  
  
AN: Okay! That's the end of that! How stupid was it? Really stupid? Kinda stupid? Actually moderately good? That's the first yaoi story I've ever completed. (And I'm thinking that 'Muffled Cries' will be the next one.) Well, slash yaoi story. I've done a Gravi one before, but Gravi's so canon gay that you can't have a non-yaoi story there. So, that doesn't count! :p They were SO out of character it's not even funny, but I had to write a fluff/humor story! All the angst is killing me! (And making me want to shove cute little kisses and such in the middle, and that would NOT be good for the mood, thus I have a bunch of little happy one-shots.) (Wow.that was one sentence. Man, am I horrible, or what?!?) Well, hope ya like 'Muffled Cries'. That one's not gonna be quite so fluffy. And they aren't just 'together'. Sorry, I gotta drag it out! You won't see any yaoi or shounen-ai in that one for a while. *sigh* I suppose I should go work on it. Blah. 


End file.
